LED traffic signal lights have various advantages including brightness, efficiency and long life.
Conventional LED traffic signal lights lack any snow removing apparatus, leading to a problem wherein the light emitting portions of a traffic signal light being covered in accumulated snow, causing drivers or pedestrians to be unable to view the traffic signals, resulting in confusion which can potentially cause traffic accidents. Another problem caused is the inconvenience and danger from having to approach such traffic signal lights amid traffic during daytime or night to remove snow manually.
Further, there are cases wherein a ripple current flows from a controller controlling traffic signals to a conventional LED traffic signal light, and if a ripple current is applied, the LED traffic signal light can flash abnormally, causing confusion among derivers or pedestrians and causing traffic accidents.